To zawsze jest zima
by luna-colorata
Summary: Natasha wpada do Steve'a z przyjacielską wizytą, a na koniec opowiada mu o Swojej Zimie - Jamesie... Czyli Steve ostatecznie dowiaduje się co łączyło Bucky'ego z agentką Romanoff.


**Proszę o wyrozumiałość - fick rodził się w ogromnych bólach, gdyż próbowałam go powstrzymać. Ostatecznie się nie udało...  
>Mogą wystąpić błędy, więc błagam o zrozumienie! Dawno nie pisałam i próbuję wrócić.<br>**** I proszę o jeszcze jedno! Odzew i komentarze, a teraz miłego czytania.**

**A/N _Żadna postać nie jest moja - wszystkie cudowności stworzył Marvel + cytat na początku po prostu bardzo mnie inspiruje i czuję, że jest tu potrzebny (jest to wypowiedź Nat z jednego z komiksów)_**

* * *

><p><em>You and the Germans, you have your super- soldiers, your secret weapons.<br>__But we Russian, we have nothing but our winter..._

Tydzień po zniszczeniu trzech heliccarierów i Triskelionu dwóch głównych prowodyrów tego zdarzenia, mianowicie agentka Romanoff i kapitan Rogers mieli wspólnie spędzić popołudnie. Natasha dbała o to, żeby Steve nadrabiał zaległości w popkulturze, więc zaplanowali obejrzenie _Leona Zawodowca_.

Zjawiła się u Steve'a punktualnie o godzinie 15.00. Nie akceptowała spóźnień i sama się nie spóźniała. Rogers cenił u niej tą cechą, jak i wiele innych. Zanim otworzył drzwi wyjął z piekarnika ciasteczka. Według Natashy było to bardzo zabawne – Kapitan Ameryka umie piec ciasteczka. Ale jakie! Razem z Clintem nadali im tytuł najlepszych wypieków w stanie, a Steve dorobił się tytułu _Piekareczki Roku_. Początkowo czuł się urażony, ale, gdy ostatecznie zrozumiał poczucie humoru dwójki szkolonych zabójców, zrobiło mu się miło, że go doceniają.

Romanoff usadowiła się w salonie, a na ławie, na której już stał imryk z herbatą miętową, rozłożyła laptopa. Jeżeli mieli oglądać film, sama musiała zorganizować i film, i sprzęt, gdyż najnowocześniejszym urządzeniem w domu Steve'a (nie licząc wyposarzenia kuchnii) był gramofon. Obejrzeli film w ciszy, zajadając się ciasteczkami i popijając naparem z mięty. Gdy ich oczom ukazały się napisy końcowe Steve płakał, a Natasha siedziała w bezruchu, który przyprawiał o dreszcze. Kapitan zauważył tę zmianę i trochę się przeraził. Nie znał Natashy wyjątkowo dobrze, ale taka reakcja na film, z tak wzruszającym zakończeniem wydawała mu się podejrzana, nawet, jeżeli w grę wchodziła Czarna Wdowa.

-Nat? Co jest?

Pytanie zadał tak niepewnym głosem, że przez chwilę miał wątpliwości czy w ogóle wydobył z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

-Nic, Rogers... Nic.

-Natasha, widzę te twoje "nic". Nie chcę naciskać, ale słowo _przyjaciel_ raczej oznacza osobę, której możesz powiedzieć wszystko. A my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, racja?

Długo się wahała zanim zdecydowała się opowiedzieć Steve'owi swoją historię. Powodem jej niezdecydowania był pewien mężczyzna z czerwoną gwiazdą na ramieniu... Gdy w końcu się przełamała i postanowiła zaryzykować, wykrzytusiła z siebie tylko ochrypłe:

-Ale mnie nie osądzaj, nie złość się i...

-I? - dopytywał się Steve najbardziej zachęcającym głosem jakim tylko mógł.

-Mam więcej lat niż wyglądam.

-Natasha, według Zoli masz trzydzieśli lat, a wyglądasz na góra dwadzieścia.

Stwierdził, ale bardzo niepewnie. Na twarz Rosjanki wpełz uśmiech politowania.

-Faktycznie nazywam się Natalia Alianovna Romanoff. Ale nie urodziłam się w 1984. Urodziłam się jeszcze przez zimną wojną... Ba! Nawet w niej czynnie uczestniczyłam!

Steve nie był orłem z historii, szczególnie z tej, którą przespał, ale wiedział czym była Zimna Wojna. Żelazna Kurtyna, która oddzieliła komunistyczny wschód od demokratycznego zachodu. Ale problem w tej chwili polegał na tym, że to wydarzenie miało miejsce po drugiej wojnie światowej i trwało średnio do końca lat osiemdziesiątych.

Natasha zauważyła jego konsternację. Zaczął spoglądać na nią pytającym spojrzeniem, a ona potakiwała mu kiwnięciem głową. Znowu się uśmiechnęła, tym razem pewniej. Rogers w końcu nie wytrzymał. Chciał dostać ustne potwierdzenie, że niczego nie pomylił. Domysły mu nie wystarczały, był w końcu wojskowym.

-Zimna wojna? Odnoszę wrażenie, że zaczęła się w czterdziestym piątym... Ewentualnie szóstym.

-Mówiłam, że jestem starsza. - uśmiechnęła się figlarnie – Podczas tych wydarzeń byłam częścią radzieckiego projektu. Nie jesteś jedynym, którego naszprycowano Bóg wie czym...

-Gubię się.

-A ja nawet nie zaczęłam...

Zachichotała nerwowo. Tę historię opowiadała raz w życiu, Clintowi, po jednej z upojnych nocy. Byli wtedy na jego farmie, odpoczywali po wydarzeniach z Nowego Jorku, tydzień po tym jak Thor zniknął ze swoim stukniętym braciszkiem.

-Więc wysilę wszystkie swoje szare komórki. Chyba, że nie chcesz mi opowiedzieć o sobie.

-Jak już zaczęłam to skończę. Wówczas zrozumiesz moją reakcję na ten film... I kilka innych. - wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła opowiadać. - Urodziłam się w Petersburgu, stolicy carów. Nie tylko miejsce moich narodzin jest arystokrackie. Nazwisko również – ostatni carowie takie nosili. W praktyce są moimi przodkami, ale ministrowie bardzo sprawnie zatuszowali moje pochodzenie.

-Dlaczego im na tym zależało?

-Bo mogłabym się zacząć domagać fortuny i wpływów. Dlatego zadbali, żeby to była zbieżność nazwisk. Co do daty swoich narodzin - to nie wiem. Różnie dokumenty podają różne daty. W tej chwili oficjaną wersją jest osiemdziesiąty czwarty, a najprawdopodobniejszą datą jest dwudziesty ósmy. Wiem jedno – to na pewno była zima. To zawsze jest zima...

Ostatnie zdanie wymówiła bardzo tajemniczym głosem. Steve nagle poczuł tę zimę... Zrobiło mu się chłodno i poczuł sie nieswojo. Natasha upiła łych mięty, usadowiła się wygodnej na kanapie i postanowiła kontynuować swoją opowieść.

-Moje życie dopóki nie nauczyłam się chodzić polegało na włóczeniu sie po sierocińcach. Gdy miałam siedem lat przyagrął się Ivan... Szkolił mnie.

Starała się skrócić swoją opowieść jak tylko mogła. Zależało jej na rozwinięciu wydarzeń z Czerwonego Pokoju.

-Siedmiolatkę?

Pytające wtrącenia Steve'a były dla niej bardzo pomocne. Gdy kończyła opowiadać jedną część swojego życia, nakierowywał ją, czego ma się przyczepić i o czym opowiadać dalej.

-Siedmio-, ośmio-, dziewięcio-, dziesięcio- ... Gdy miałam czternaście lat zainteresowali sie mną Czerwoni Strażnicy. Zaangażowali do projektu Czarna Wdowa.

-Stąd twój pseudonim?

-Między innymi. Ja naprawdę jestem wdową, Steve... Straciłam kilku mężów. Wszystkich ich kochałam.

-Przykro mi.

-Mi też... Na czym to ja...? Aha, Czerwny Pokój. Miejsce? Organizacja? Nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać... Coś, gdzie nas szkolili. Dwadzieścia osiem dziewcząt. Zaczęli od podstaw, a w między czasie uczyli nas baletu. Lubiłam te lekcje... Bawili się też w usuwanie i modyfikowanie wspomnień, a także ulepszanie ciała. Pozwolisz, że pominę te wszystkie elementy? Te wspomnienia są mało przyjemne i jednoczesne niezbyt ważne. Chcę skupić na czymś... - nie potrafiła się określić na czym konkretnym, nie potrafiła umiejscowić tego w hierarchii wartości Steve'a - ...na czyś bliższym tobie.

-To twoja historia, Natasho.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, znów upiła łyk naparu. Zjadła cistko i strzepneła okruszki. Jej stres bawiłby Steve'a, gdyby w oczach Rosjanki nie widziałby bólu.

-Dziewczyny gineły. Padały jak muchy. Podaczas treningów, akcji w terenie... Gdy miałyśmy po siedemnaście lat zostało nas dwadzieścia. Wtedy pojawił się nowy trener... Góra zaczęła się skupiać na naszych umiejętnościach walki, posługiwania się bronią. Był to amerykański sierżant uznany za zmarłego. Sowieci znaleźli go martwego w górach. Albo prawie martwego... Tutaj też znam różne wersje. Zajęli się nim, robili na nim badania i szkolili. Gdy osiągnęli zadowalający efekt dali Strażnikom, a ci przydzielili go do nas... Był tak dobrze wyszkolony, że podczas jednego ze swoich treningów zabił swoich nauczycieli, najzwyczajniej w świecie pokonując ich.  
>Zaczął szkolić naszą dwudziestkę. W ciągu pierwego tygodnia padły trzy. Zostało nas siedemnaście... Co się tak patrzysz, Rogers? Ludzkie życie nic nie znaczyło! Nadal nie znaczy... Wracając do Jamesa...<p>

Wypowiedziała to imię zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Steve na szczęście nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej imię James było bardzo popularne.

-Szkolił nas przez kolejne trzy lata, dopóki projek się nie zakończył. Zostałyśmy dwie – ja i Yelena. O niej pewnie jeszcze kiedyś usłyszysz... Gdy KGB zaczęło wysyłać tą parszywą blondynę na misje w całej Europie, ja zaczęłam samodzielne życie, jako najlepszy szpieg w całej Rosji. Nie byłam taka samotna, jakby się mogło wydawać. Prawie każdej nocy przez okno do mojej sypialni wślizgiwał się owy amerykański sierżant, moja zima... Podczas treningów byłam najlepsza i zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Zaczęliśmy częściej rozmawiać, aż któregoś razu... - uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień – ..w szatni po treningu, pocałował mnie. Potem kochaliśmy się na ławkach.

Steve czuł się zawstydzny takim wyznaniem.

-Błagam, oszczędź mi szczegółów.

-Dobrze. Chodzi o to, że musieliśmy się ukrywać. Gdy góra w końcu się dowiedziała...

-Co się stało?

-Mi kazali zabić jego, a jemu kazali zabić mnie. Ostateczni James zniknął, a ja uciekłam z kraju z jakimś Kanadyjczykiem.

-Miałaś... -spróbował skomentować Steve. - ..nieciekawe życie

-To jeszcze nie wszystko – powiedziała rozochocona Natasha. - Ja naprawdę go kochałam, a on kochał mnie. Ale cała śmieszność i ironia tej sytuacji polega na czymś innym.

-Na czym?

-Okazało się, że to HYDRA upowadziła Jamesa. Trzymali w kostce lodu, żeby zmieniał dla nich historię i regularnie usuwali wspomnienia. Stracił te nabyte w Rosji i te, z Brooklynu, gdzie się wychowywał.

-Natasha? - głos Steve'a dawał do zrozumienia, że się domyślił.

-Już dodałeś dwa do dwóch? Twój Bucky i mój James to nasz Zimowy Żołnierz. Bioniczne kończyny były jednym z wielu radzieckich projektów, a James okazał się idelanym królikiem doświadczalnym.

Gdy Kapitan w końcu zaakceptował przeszłość Natashy zaczął się dopytywać o Bucky'ego. Rosjanka chętnie udzielała mu wyczerpujących odpowiedzi – zasługiwał na to. Opowiadała o tym jak Barnes znalazł się w Rosji, dlaczego oboje okazali się dla Czerwonych tak cenni. Historię przeplatała swoimi wspomnieniami i anegdotami z Jamesem.

Kiedy już skończyła opowiadać był późny wieczór. Steve zaproponował jej, żeby została na noc. Odmówiła i udała się do wyjścia. Rogers odprowadził ją na dół i czekali razem na taksówkę. Zanim przyjechała zdążyli jeszcze porozmawiać.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie masz za co. Zasługiwałeś, żeby wiedzieć. To w końcu twój przyjaciel.

-Nie, Nat. Dziękuję, że opowiedziałaś mi o sobie...

_Szlachetny Kapitan Ameryka... -_ zaczęło się tłuc w głowie Natashy. - _Zamiast być wdzięcznym, że opowiedziałam mu o jego przyjacielu, dziękuje mi za to, że się przed nim otworzyłam_.

Westchnęła.

-Więc dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. - w tej chwili podjechała taksówka. Natasha będąc już jedną nogą w samochodzie krzyknęła do Steve'a, który właśnie wchodził do klatki schodowej – Zacznij od Brooklynu! Dostarczę ci wszystkie jego dokumenty jakie znajdę, ale zacznij od Brooklynu... To miejsce, które zawsze pamiętał!


End file.
